A Perfect Match
by Mage Goddess
Summary: Konnichiwa! Hello! This was the first fic I made, but I have to upload it again because of the chaptering thing. This is very short, and not many people liked it except Takari fans. Read if you are a Takari fan, review if you liked it. Flames will be igno
1. A Perfect Match part1

Konnichiwa everyone! It's me, Mage Goddess! I reveiwed some of your fics before, if you remember me, you know I don't like to flame so please don't flame me. Okay? Good!   
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters (wish I did!) So don't sue me! My friend and I only wrote this for all the readers own pleasure.  
This story is a Takari with quite a bit of Davis bashing, so Davis fans beware!   
  
One day, after school, Kari opened her locker and looked inside. she saw pictures of T.K., which she took with her digital camera. She had very strong feelings for him. She knew that Davis had a crush on her, but she didn't flirt with T.K. to make Davis jealous, she just wanted T.K. to like her as more than a friend. She would never want to hurt Davis' feelings on purpose, even though she doesn't like him. She had always had feelings for T.K. ever since they defeated Piedmon when they were eight.(see ep. 52 "Piedmons Last Jest" to understand) Ever since then she has always loved and respected him.  
Kari looked into her mirror to fix her hair, and saw T.K. coming. Not wanting T.K. to see her locker, she quickly closed it. "Hey Kari!", he said. "Hi T.K.", she said. T.K. handed her an envelope."My birthday is this Saturday. I hope you can come", he said. "Don't worry, I wouldn't miss it for the world", she said. "Thats great! See ya!", he said before he took off. "Bye T.K.", she yelled after him. Kari had been looking forward to T.K.'s birthday for a long time, because she had gotten him, what he had been wanting for a long time, a basketball. Sure, it didn't seem like the best gift idea for someone you love, but that was the day she planned to tell him the truth about her feelings for him.  
  
That night, Kari had the whole room to herself, because Tai had a date with Sora. She was going through some of her pictures and she suddenly got an email. She opened it, and read:  
  
Kari,  
I hope you can come to my party tomorrow. I'm looking forward to you being there.  
T.K.  
  
  
Hope you liked the first part! Review for more! Ja ne to all you readers!  
  
  



	2. A Perfect Match part2

Konnichiwa again! Thanks for reviewing my story! Here's part two. It's a bit longer than the last one, like you requested. Remember this is my first story so don't go hard on me. Thanks! ^_^  
Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon. Okay? It is one of my favorite anime shows though. I'm just using the characters so all the readers will be happy. (or, at least I hope they will be)  
  
Kari thought about the email. She decided to email him back saying:   
  
Thanks for emailing me. You know I'm definitely   
going to the party tomorrow.  
Kari  
  
She waited to see if T.K. was going to email her back. Then he did. It said:  
  
Okay. I was just wanting to see if you were  
coming. See you tomorrow!  
T.K.  
Kari got off the computer. She put away her pictures she was sorting earlier, and went to bed.  
  
The next day, Kari got up late. She looked at her clock. It read: 12:45.  
"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I slept that long!" excliamed Kari. She quickly got out of bed and put on her light blue sweater and her blue jeans. She went into the kitchen to try to find something to eat. "Hmm, lets see, theres Teriaki that smells funny, some kind of meat with blue stuff on it, hmm, here we go" she took out some chocolate-covered rice balls and placed them on the table. (A/N: Yum. I love chocolate-covered rice balls!) She started eating and Tai ran out of the bathroom screaming, "Oh no I going to be late! I'm supposed to meet Sora at the park at 1:00." He ran into his room to change. Kari sweatdropped. "It's always the same, every weekend" Kari sighed. 'I wonder if T.K. would ever get that obsessed with me if we were together', Kari laughed at that thought. She finished one last riceball and put the rest up. She sat on the couch and started watching whatever was on television.   
  
T.V.: Hello. This is channel 6 news at one. Today there was a serious wreck caused by a drunk driver. It seems that there were four people involved in the accident, no one got killed, but two were injured. Now for weather. Meteorologist: There will be a 40% chance of snow today in the Odaiba region, so wear your coats today Odaiba. Back to you John.  
  
Kari looked at the clock. "1:25", Kari said outloud. She started flipping through channels. "Hmm, this looks good. I guess I'll watch this.", she said stopping at the movie channel   
  
A little more than three hours later...  
  
"That was a good movie" she said standing up and stretching. She looked at the clock again: 4:45, it read. "Oh my gosh! T.K.'s party is in fifteen minutes!" She quickly went into her room, brushed her hair, grabbed her present for T.K. and headed out the door.  
  
Outside it was snowing. Kari gasped in awe at all the snow outside. "Wow! It's at least three feet deep out here!" Kari slowly made her way to T.K.'s apartment.  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
Kari arrived at T.K.'s building. "Whew! I finally made it!" Kari made her way up the stairs. She made it to the apartment and knocked on the door. "Hey Kari!", T.K. said.  
"Hi T.K.!" said Kari. "Come in! We were just finishing setting up", he said. "Did you see the snow tonight?" asked Kari. "No. Is it deep?" he asked. "Are you kidding? It's about three feet deep out there!" Kari exlaimed "Wow! It's just I've been so busy setting up the party, I haven't been able to look out side just yet", he said. "I understand. I know how you feel." Kari said, "So, do you need any help?" "No. We're just about done", he said,   
"Just put your present on the table over there. Everyone else should be in the living room" "Okay", Kari said as she walked off. Kari met up with everyone else. She looked around the room. Ken, Yolei, Matt, Mimi, Cody, Joe, and Izzy had already arrived. "Hi everyone!" greeted Kari. "Hello Kari!" they all said.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry about the cliffhanger. I'm getting rather tired right now. Okay. I admit it was not much longer than the last one. Blame my brother. He has been on the computer constantly and I haven't been able to do much lately. I need at least five reveiws to continue. Ja ne!  
  



	3. A Perfect Match part3

Konnichiwa! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad some people like my story. ^_^ This chapter is much longer like you requested. I promise this time! Gomen for the short chapters before. Remember to R+R, please.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. You should know that by now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kari sat down on the couch next to Mimi. They were watching the weather channel. It was showing all the snow that was around Japan. T.K. then walked in, "Hey you guys. The party is all set up". Everyone stood up and started walking out. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. T.K. walked over to open it. It was Tai and Sora. "Hey T.K.! Sorry we're late, we had a sort of situation we had to take care of", said Tai. "Yeah", Sora agreed. "Okay, we were just about to start the party", said T.K. Tai and Sora stepped in. Everyone took their seat around the rather large table. Mimi took the cake out of the kitchen, and placed on the table. Joe carefully started to light the candles. They started to sing to T.K.  
  
Happy Birthday to you,  
happy birthday to you,  
happy birthday, dear T.K.,  
happy birthday to you!  
  
"And many more, until you're twenty four!" Tai joked. T.K. blew out his candles. "Anyone want cake?" he asked. "Not until you open you presents", said Mimi. "Okay", T.K. said, taking a present. He read who it was from, "Sora" he said. He carefully unwrapped it. It was a pair of roller blades. "Thanks Sora!" he said. "You're welcome" she said. He unwrapped all of his presents. Tai got him a movie, Matt gave him his old guitar, Izzy gave him a computer game, Cody, Yolei, Mimi, Ken, and Joe got him some money, and of course, Kari got him a basketball. "Thanks everyone!" said T.K. "You're welcome!", they all said in unison. "I wonder why Davis didn't come" said Izzy. "You know he's jealous of T.K.", said Matt. "I guess you're right Matt" Izzy said. "So, now do you want some cake?" asked T.K. again. "Okay" they said in unison. Tai cut the cake. They all got one piece.  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
"You guys want to listen to music?" Mimi asked. "Sure!", they replied. Mimi turned on the music. They were enjoying themselves for the remainder of the party.  
  
After the party....  
  
Most of the digidestined went home because they had their own reasons. Only Matt, Mimi, Sora, Tai, Kari and T.K. were left. They had volunteered to help clean up. (except Tai, he just stayed because Sora volunteered ^_^()) Kari had finished her job, cleaning off the table, and decided to go get some fresh air on the balcony. T.K. finished his job, and went out with her. "Hi Kari", he said trying not to startle her. "Hi T.K.", she said. They looked off onto the city. It was covered in snow. "You know T.K, I've been meaning to tell you something lately", she started. "Me too", he said, "You go first". "Well," she was about to say the three words that would change her life forever, " Well. I- I- l- love you".   
She closed her eyes, and waited for a reply. "Well, I uh, I love you too" said T.K. sincerely. Kari opened her eyes and a small smile crossed her face. "I've loved you ever since the day I met you. I know we've been best friends since we've known each other, but lately I've wished for more" he said. Small tears welded up in Kari's eyes. T.K. took off his hat and held into Kari in a tight hug. She buried her face in his chest as she felt a big burden fall off her shoulders. "You don't know how long I waited to tell you this", she said. T.K. pulled away from her, lifted her face to meet his, and softly kissed her. Kari's eyes widened, then quickly shut them and deepened the kiss. After a while, Kari pulled away to breathe. Someone slid the door open. It was Sora and Tai. "Hey guys, aren't you cold?" asked Sora "Yeah, it's pretty cold out here" Tai said, agreeing with Sora. "Okay", said Kari, a little annoyed. T.K. and Kari walked inside. "Hey T.K.! Why don't you walk Kari home?" asked Matt "Okay", T.K. answered quickly. Kari grabbed her things and walked out the door with T.K.  
  
They got outside and it was freezing. Kari started shivering from the sting of the cold wind. T.K. stopped and wrapped his arms around her, trying to warm her up "Thanks T.K." she said. "Anytime Kari", he said. They walked on, arm-in-arm. Suddenly a strong jerk pulled T.K. out of Kari's grasp. T.K. went behind the wall. Kari looked behind the wall. There stood T.K. and Davis. Davis punched T.K., hard, leaving him unconscious on the ground. Kari ran over to him, "T.K. are you all right? T.K.!" she turned to Davis, "How could you do this DAVIS! You hurt the one I love. Why did you do this? Why!?" Before Davis could answer, Kari slapped him hard across the face and ran back over to T.K.. She picked him up and started making her way back to T.K.'s apartment.  
  
She got there, tired and exhausted. She laid T.K. on the couch and sat in a nearby chair. "What happened?!" asked Tai. Kari answered out of breath, "T.K... hit.... schoolyard.... Davis...."  
"Davis did this?!" asked Matt, shocked. Kari nodded. "C'mon Tai, lets go get Davis" said Matt. "Right" said Tai, agreeing. "Please wake up T.K.", Kari said to T.K.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whew! Finally got through with this part. Review if you want to know what happens next! Ja ne!  
  
  



	4. A Perfect Match ending

Konnichiwa again! Here's the ending to my short story. I was going to make it longer, but I didn't get many reviews so I'm stopping it. So sorry! I'll be writing more fics later. Here's where the Davis bashing begins! ^_^ Sorry to the Davis fans! I'll make it up to you later. (I won't write a Dakari but I'll do something to make Davis look really good) If you want to understand this chapter, read the chapters before. Thank you   
Takari 4 Life for reviewing. Tell me what you think of this story, and tell me what you think of me as an author. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tai and Matt made it to the school yard. They looked behind the gate. They saw Davis getting up to leave. They rushed towards him and gave him a double kick where it hurts.(Ouch!) Davis fell to the ground, but soon got up and swung at them, but missed. Tai and Matt started punching him furiously. They left him on the ground, all beaten up.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Kari was staying by T.K's side, never leaving. He was still unconscious on the couch. He was breathing, there were no major injuries, and with Matt and Tai gone, she thought of no reason to take T.K. to the hospital. She kissed him softly on the forehead and went to the kitchen to get a washcloth. She rinsed it under the sink and went to him and placed it on his forehead. She whispered "Please wake up my love, for I want to hear your sweet voice again". She took his hand and rubbed it gently. She started to cry. Her tears fell on T.K.'s hand. Without her noticing, T.K. slowly began to wake up, "Don't cry Kari", he said softly. She looked up and saw T.K.'s bright blue eyes staring at her. She gave T.K. a large hug, "Are you okay?" she asked, burring her head into his chest. "I'm just fine Kari. Don't worry", T.K. answered. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. They sat like that for awhile and eventually fell asleep.   
  
Matt and Tai rushed in. (rather noisily) "Shhh", Sora shushed them as she pointed  
to the couple sleeping on the couch. Tai whispered, "Sorry Sora". Matt nodded in   
agreement. "Yeah, Sorry", Matt said, "So is T.K. all right?". "He's just fine. Kari took care   
of him" she answered. "That's great. I gotta go now. Later Tai, Sora.", said Matt. "Bye   
Matt", said Sora. "Yeah, later man" Tai said. Matt grabbed his things, and quietly left the   
apartment. Sora was finishing cleaning the kitchen while Tai sat at the table and rested.   
"So, did you hurt Davis?" Sora asked. "I hope so", Tai said, "He was such a jerk to hit   
T.K. out of the blue like that. Why do you think he did that?" "Duh, Davis liked Kari" Sora said, "T.K. and Kari love each other, so Davis got mad and hurt T.K. hoping to win Kari's love" "Some way of trying to get a girl, hurting the one she loves", Tai said sarcastically. "Like he thought it would work. If he did, he must be really dumb" said Sora. "Yeah", agreed Tai, "I can't believe I trusted him". "Don't blame yourself, Tai. We were all fooled by him, even T.K.", said Sora.  
  
The next morning....  
  
T.K. woke up in a daze. He looked down at his love, Kari. He couldn't think of any other way to have his life. Except life without Davis. He wished Davis would mind his own business. Kari slowly began to wake up. "Good morning, my love." T.K. said. "Good morning Takeru" she said back.  
  
8 years later...  
  
T.K. was having his 20th birthday party. Davis went his own way in life. They barely saw him. T.K. and Kari grew closer together. Tai and Sora had been married for 2 years now, same for Matt and Mimi. Right now T.K. had just asked Kari to come with him to talk to her. She followed, not knowing what was fixing to happen to her. The other DD were in the living room. T.K. took Kari into the back room and shut the door. He went in front of Kari and got down on one knee. "Kari, ever since the first day I saw you, I knew we were ment for each other. Now, I'm in front of you begging for you to be my wife" Kari's eyes lit up. "Yes! Of course, Takeru! I will marry you!" she went up to him and hugged him. Then they lived happily ever after.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cheesy ending huh? Chase-kun came up with the ending. Review and look for my next story: Digimon: Kids in America. It'll be about me and my friends if we were digidestines. Ja ne!!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
